We Have History Together/Transcript
Previously on The Vampire Diaries :DAMON: You left your son. You abandoned your family. :PETER: I was ashamed! I had to get out. :SYBIL: It's beautiful. :ELENA: My necklace. I thought I'd never see it again. Thank you. :CADE: You want your freedom in exchange for these two girls. :STEFAN: I'll do it. Just let the girls go. I could become the Ripper that you want. :CADE: You'd turn your humanity off? :STEFAN: For a short time, yes. :CADE: I predict that, after a year with me, you won't want to leave. :STEFAN: When it's over, you let me and my brother go. I made a deal. I serve him for a year and then I'm done. :CAROLINE: What are you going to do? :DAMON: You're gonna want to get under the hood and flip that humanity switch, Stefan. Won't be so painful. Anger Management Group :DAMON: Hi. I'm Damon. And I have anger issues. :GROUP: Hi, Damon. :GROUP : Why don't you tell us about what brought you to the meeting today? :DAMON: Well, I got my brother this job... :STEFAN: Actually, I asked for the job. :DAMON: Yeah. Through my connections. Anyway, our boss gave Stefan new orders. And now, we're supposed to push people to make evil choices, and only then do we kill them and send their souls to the devil. :STEFAN: I thought we were going for like, a... a veiled analogy. :DAMON: Oh, they're all compelled. Clarity over cleverness. That's what I always say. :STEFAN: You've literally never said that before. :DAMON: Anyway, since he got this new job, he's been difficult. Full of himself. :STEFAN: Okay. He's just jealous because I'm better at finding new clients. For instance. Who would you say is the worst person in this room? Huh? Meg or Elizabeth? You both have said some pretty awful things. I'm sure that, given the right opportunity, one of them would make an evil choice. :DAMON: Small potatoes. I don't even think they make the cut. :ELIZABETH: Uh... :DAMON: Uh! Elizabeth. Quiet. You too, Meg. :STEFAN: What about you? What if you had to pick one person to die? Who would it be? Meg or Elizabeth? :GROUP LEADER: Wait, stop right there. :STEFAN: What if it was between you and Meg? Would you want Meg to die? compels the group leader. :STEFAN: Answer the question honestly. :GROUP LEADER: Yes... I would want her to die instead of me. :DAMON: Whoa. :STEFAN: What if both Meg and Elizabeth had to die, in order for you to live? :GROUP LEADER: Then I'd want them both to die. :DAMON: Whoa. What if we threw in everybody? Choose between yourself and these people. :GROUP LEADER: I want to live. I don't care about any of them. :STEFAN: Wow. I think I've heard enough. :DAMON: Yeah. Me, too. attacks and kills the Group Leader, while Stefan kills the other group members. He's feeding on the group member Meg. :DAMON: Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. I thought we were only giving Cade the worst of the worst, like this guy. :STEFAN: Cade can have him. These are mine. :DAMON: What are you doing? Meditating? :STEFAN: It's called self-control, Damon. No dripping blood equals no temptation. I'm doing it right this time. Heads will remain intact. :DAMON: That's a very fine line. Or a very fine neck membrane. :STEFAN: You know, your lack of faith in me is really starting to get on my nerves. :DAMON: I'm just saying, you have a Ripper history. Are you sure you want to keep testing the blood-soaked waters? :STEFAN: That's why it's called history. It won't repeat. I'm all good. goes back to feeding on Meg :DAMON: Well, I can see that. Mystic Falls High School :CAROLINE: (voiceover) Dear Elena, Sorry it's been a while. Three weeks, to be exact. By now Bonnie's probably filled pages and pages about how amazing Paris is. And Ric promised he'd write to you from his self-imposed witness protection with our kids. That leaves me, catching up on work projects and trying not to think about the past. Which is ironic, considering where my boss sent me today. By the way, Mystic Falls High School looks exactly the same as when you last saw it. I'm sure you've noticed there's someone missing from this entry. Stefan is with Damon now. I don't know where he is, or what he's doing, but I know it isn't good. So I'm doing everything I can to think about other things instead. Like I said, there's always work. is on the phone with Matt. :CAROLINE: Yeah. I'm, like, an embedded journalist, only in history class. :MATT: Slow news day? :CAROLINE: Yeah. The school's doing a big ramp-up for Founder's Day. They specifically requested me, for the alumni angle. But I was just calling to see what you were doing for lunch. You know? I could save you a seat in the cafeteria. :MATT: Raincheck. I'm on my way out to the Armory to deliver the St. John box that Tyler left behind. Just doing Ric a favor. You doing okay? :CAROLINE: I'm... fine. You know, this is only temporary. All of this is... temporary. :MATT: I'll tell you what. If you sneak into Coach Lyman's office and write something really rude in his playbook, drinks are on me tonight at the Grill. :CAROLINE: "Something rude" like impolite, or "something rude" like really disgusting? :MATT: Dealer's choice. :CAROLINE: You're on. school bell rings :MATT: Ugh! I do not miss that sound. :CAROLINE: Yeah. Me neither. :MATT: Happy embedding. :CAROLINE: (chuckling) Thanks. Talk to you later. The Armory :Matt: Anybody here? Hello? :DORIAN: You must be Matt. I'm Dorian. :MATT: Yeah. Ric said you'd be in charge while he was on his sabbatical. :DORIAN: You mean while he's hiding his kids from the sirens. He told me what really happened to Georgie. Said he wanted to give me fair warning about who I'd be fighting against if I stayed. :MATT: Welcome to the circle of trust. :DORIAN: Seline murdered my friend. I mean to figure out how to get payback. And since our only weapon is currently traveling through Paris... :MATT: You mean the tuning fork? :DORIAN: Actually, it's called the staff of Arcadius. Cade's enemies forged it in the fire that killed him. :MATT: If you say so. :DORIAN: Wasn't me that said so. It was Harvey. In his journal. Georgie had it in her car. Seems our dead guy, Harvey, was friends with the sirens, back in 1790. They lured him into the Armory tunnels, and he starved to death down there. We found his bones a couple months ago. DNA results got back yesterday. :MATT: Oh! Awesome. :DORIAN: Yeah. Turns out, he was related to a family from Mystic Falls. And through the magic that is the Internet, I've tracked down a living descendant. He's here to claim the remains. Hey, Mr. Maxwell. Did you finish signing those forms? walks out from another room, both Matt and Peter surprised to see each other. :DORIAN: You... you two know each other? Mystic Falls High School :VIOLET: And on top of everything she does, she even volunteered to organize Miss Mystic Falls. :CAROLINE: Wow! Your teacher sure does have a lot on her plate. :VIOLET: Yeah, but I help her out with projects. We all do. Everyone loves her. :SYBIL: Good morning, everyone. Students: Good morning, Miss Sybil. :CAROLINE: What are you doing here? uses her mind control and makes the students sit and quite down. :SYBIL: Well, yesterday, we finished the Revolutionary War so today we're gonna start on the 1800s. :CAROLINE: No. I mean, why are you masquerading as a history teacher? :SYBIL: I'm not masquerading. I give a lot of homework. And pop quizzes, right? :VIOLET: You're the best teacher at this school. :CAROLINE: (annoyed) Are you mind-controlling these kids? :SYBIL: I made them love history. Is that a crime? takes a couple steps towards Sybil. :SYBIL: Whoa, whoa, whoa. Before you try to attack me, or call the police, or ask anyone for help, just know that if you do, none of these kids are gonna make it to their next class. :CAROLINE: Can we just skip to the part where you tell me what you want? :SYBIL: Sure. If we skip to the part where you admit that you would rather be doing anything except think about what Stefan's doing right now. Who he's murdering while his emotions are off. And in answer to your question, I want to teach you history. Why else would I have told your boss to send you here on an assignment? :CAROLINE: The news assignment came from you. :SYBIL: I just said that. You mustn't have been a very good student. We're gonna have to try to remedy that. Students, please turn to chapter three: "Antebellum Virginia." Ms. Forbes? You can take a seat. regrettably takes her seat. Café women hands a waitress some money. Damon and Stefan are having coffee and talking. :STEFAN: What about her? Over there. :DAMON: That rich lady? Nah. If we sent people to Cade just for being bad tippers, there'd be no room left in hell. :STEFAN: All right, fine. Let's just go with the server then. She looks angry already. :DAMON: We just did anger. Besides, judging by the pool of candidates we have here, she's probably the only one that already worships the devil. She's hardly a challenge, Stefan. :STEFAN: You want a challenge, huh? Yeah. Hmm. Let's go with that woman, right there. :DAMON: The old woman? Spilling stuff everywhere? What are we doing, mercy killings? :STEFAN: No. The doctor helping her. is shocked at the appearance of the women. It reminds him of Elena. He reaches for his coat pocket, something clinking inside it -Esther's Talisman; a reminder of Elena. :DAMON: Well, how do you know she's a doctor and not some orderly? :STEFAN: Manicured nails... Means she doesn't work with her hands. Medical pager means she's on call. Only in her 20s and already a doctor? Huh. Must have graduated early. Really thrown herself into her work. Why do you think that is, Damon? :DAMON: I don't know, Stefan. Maybe she had a brother that bored the crap out of her? :STEFAN: Or maybe, she's driven by something dark. Some sort of pain in her past. :DAMON: Not everybody 's a big ball of angst like you. Maybe she's driven by something good. :STEFAN: Those sound like some bettin' words to me, Damon. :DAMON: Oh, really? Sounds like some winnin' words to me. :STEFAN: Well... Only one way to find out, right? stabs Damon in the leg with a vervain needle. Damon grunts and groans has it instantly takes affect. :STEFAN: Shh. Oh, my God. Is there a doctor here? St Armis Medical Center is eating a pudding snack as Damon wakes up. :DAMON: (groaning) Vervain? Come on, man. Don't you trust me to play along with your attempt to corrupt the good doctor? :STEFAN: Well, I got to sell your hospital stay with a little bit of actual weakness, right? I did some Internet stalking. So, it turns out that Tara's mom and dad were both killed in a car accident ten years ago. It was a hit-and-run. They never found the driver. I told you she was driven by something dark. :DAMON: All I've heard is sad, Stefan. I haven't heard dark. Maybe your spidey-sense is wrong about her, pal. :STEFAN: Oh, my spidey-sense is doing just fine, thank you. Listen to this. Her parents were both organ donors and their untimely passing saved other people's lives. That's why Tara went into medicine. :DAMON: Really? :STEFAN: She even volunteers her time at an organ-transplant support group. That's a little morbid, if you ask me. Although actually, it's, uh... it's perfect. The Armory :DORIAN: I can't believe Ric agreed to let her go. And you guys haven't seen her since Christmas? :MATT: No. :PETER: Yeah, I was out of town. :MATT: That's his specialty. :DORIAN: Here's another artifact that could help. Mr. Skeleton Maxwell was a metalsmith, circa 1790. In his journal, he made sketches of something that he smithyed-up before he died. Now, according to Dalton St. John, the surviving Maxwells made a family heirloom out of it. That look familiar? shows the sketches to Peter. :PETER: No, not really. But it could have been inside the family storage box that Damon came looking for. :DORIAN: Yeah. Meanwhile, the rest of Dalton's writings from 1883 were about Seline. "What Seline wants." He lists precise measurements from neck, shoulder, lip, tongue... :MATT: Yeah, I'd say he was obsessed with her. He even measured her for a crown. :PETER: Wait, hang on. Let me see that list. These are all parts of a bell. Neck, shoulder, lip, crown... They're metalworking terms. The measurements make sense. :DORIAN: Really? :PETER: Yeah. The Maxwells used to be in the business of making church bells. That's how our family metalworks started, back in the day. :DORIAN: That's cool. :PETER: Yeah. :MATT: You got a really low bar for "cool." St Armis Medical Center :TARA: Well, no diagnosis yet. His blood work came back completely normal. :STEFAN: Well, I guess I always knew something like this would happen. :TARA: Why do you say that? :STEFAN: It's just karma. He's made a lot of dark choices in his life. Hurt a lot of people along the way. :TARA: I don't think you should be telling me this. :STEFAN: You know, I can't help but think that maybe this is all happening for a reason. I was on an organ donor Web site today, and I saw a list of all these people... these really deserving people... just waiting in line for a transplant. :TARA: Mm. And your brother is an organ donor. Yes, I saw that on his intake form. Look, it doesn't do any good to speculate. :STEFAN: Why not? I mean, I-I saw this one girl, she's all the way at the top of the list. Her name is Kassie Fowler. :TARA: Yeah, I know her. She's a patient of mine. She's a really good kid. :STEFAN: Her profile says she wants to go to developing countries and-and build wells and get clean water. It's not her fault that her kidneys are failing. So, what, Damon gets to waste his life and she's not able to live hers? :TARA: I can't think like that, sadly. As a doctor, every life has to be as important as the next. :STEFAN: Hmm. Even after everything that he's done? :TARA: Well, whatever you feel about your brother's past... :STEFAN: What if I told you that he caused your parents' death? :TARA: What? My parents were killed by a drunk driver. Why would you say that? :STEFAN: Because you... need an opportunity. Here's what you believe. compels Tara. :STEFAN: Damon is a drunk driver. Damon is the one who killed your parents. goes back into Damon's room. :DAMON: Stack the deck, why don't you? :STEFAN: Cade never said I couldn't take a shortcut. :DAMON: I told you she'd be a challenge. Hmm. :STEFAN: What are you so pleased about? You're supposed to be on task. :DAMON: All I'm saying is maybe some people can't be corrupted. Maybe she's just plain good. :STEFAN: Mm. No one is just plain good. :DAMON: You'll see. Hey, what are you doing? :STEFAN: Oh, just upping your vervain intake. :DAMON: What? No. :STEFAN:I need to create a medical emergency in order for the rest of the game to play out. :DAMON: Can you stop cheating for just one second? :STEFAN: Damon, I work for the devil. I don't have to play fair. :DAMON: Mmm... grumbles and his heart monitor begins beeping rapidly. Mystic Falls High School (History Class) :SYBIL: Who can tell me when Mystic Falls officially became a town? enthusiastically raise their hand, except for Caroline who is rather annoyed. :SYBIL: Caroline? Do you remember anything you learned in this incredibly ugly building, all those years ago? :CAROLINE: Mystic Falls was founded in 1860 when a Lockwood, a Forbes, a Fell, a Gilbert and a Salvatore gathered to sign the township charter. :SYBIL: Name-dropper. And... wrong. students laugh at Caroline's "mistake". :CAROLINE: Those are the Founding Families. :SYBIL: Your ancestors took credit, yes. But long before they picked up turkey feathers to write that silly charter, there were other people here. A group of men and women who were different. Misunderstood. Ultimately, they burned to death because of who they were. :CAROLINE: Are you talking about the hundred witches who were burned at the stake here? :SYBIL: 1790. (She exhales) I remember it like it was yesterday. It was the most delicious smell. The smoke lasted for hours. :CAROLINE: How could you know that? :SYBIL: Who wants to go on a field trip? Class raises their hands in agreement. :SYBIL: Me, too. The bus is outside. students begin to stand up and leave the class room. :SYBIL: And Miss Forbes, you can sit with me. :CAROLINE: I don't think so. uses her speed and grabs Sybil by the throat. One of the students collapses on the floor. :SYBIL: Oh, look at that, I've perfected my long-distance technique. gives the student some of her blood but nothing happens. :SYBIL: Your blood isn't gonna save him, I've told his mind to shut down. looks defeated, yet angry. :CAROLINE: (sighs) If anyone dies here, your little "apple for the teacher" act gets blown. :SYBIL: It might be worth it. But for now,... (she looks at the student on the floor) get up. Consider that a warning. Any deaths today will be your fault, and will go on your scorecard for hell. Coming? Abandoned Cottage students are about, working on funeral pyres. :SYBIL: This place has gone downhill since 1790. :CAROLINE: I always forget you're so much older than you look. :SYBIL: Talk to me in a couple thousand years, we'll see how you're holding up. :CAROLINE: Do I want to know why your last visit to this field was around the same time a hundred witches burned to death? :SYBIL: I had been traveling the region with my sister, looking for tasty souls to feed to Cade, and the witches took exception. :CAROLINE: Are you saying it's your fault the witches were burned at the stake? :SYBIL: Clearly, you don't know the full story. How the hundred witches really died. :CAROLINE: (sighing) Why do I feel like you're about to break into song? :SYBIL: Don't tempt me. The witches gave some magical help to a local metalsmith who was making a church bell for them. This bell had a special purpose. But what no one realized was that Seline and I had befriended this metalsmith. We threw a little wrinkle into his plan. :CAROLINE: Wait... What are they doing? :SYBIL: Call it extra credit. The Armory :DORIAN: I found some descriptions of an antique church bell in your family estate records. :MATT: Wait, we have an estate? :PETER: Oh, we did. Most of it was sold to the town of Mystic Falls, to try to pay off our family debt. Grandma, she... she liked the ponies. :MATT: One more thing to be proud of. :DORIAN: Anyway, according to this, the bell measurements are an exact match to what Dalton St. John wrote about. That's what Seline was looking for in 1883. :PETER: Why would she care about our church bell? Abandoned Cottage :SYBIL: Peter Maxwell was the last one to have his hands on that witches' bell. Right up until he threw it off a bridge, some 20-odd years ago. I looked into his mind and I saw the whole thing. Some kind of a parade, a bell hanging on a float. :CAROLINE: The Founder's Day parade. They ring the charter bell every year. :SYBIL: It's a replica. The real one went over something called Wickery Bridge in 1992. Anyway, I have spent the last three weeks sending people into that river to look for that bell, and they haven't found a thing... but I know it still exists, because it can't be destroyed. :CAROLINE: That's not ominous. :SYBIL: Blame the witches. No wonder people found them so annoying. Now, please. claps her hands and the students gather a couple each at the pyres. Some of the students begin tying ropes around the others. :CAROINE: No. No, you can't be serious. :SYBIL: Use the whole can, children. Thoroughness is important. :CAROLINE: Violet, stop. Violet! No, everybody stop! :SYBIL: Uh, hello? They're sirened. walks up to Sybil carrying a lighter. :SYBIL: Oh, you brought the lighter. Of course you did. Good girl. :CAROLINE: Let them go. :SYBIL: Any other useless demands? I'm not gonna release them until you bring me that bell. :CAROLINE: What do you even want this bell for? :SYBIL: I'm sentimental. I want it. And I need your help to find it. :CAROLINE: Or everyone dies, is that it? :SYBIL: Well, you can't save them all. I mean, torches, lighter fluid... poof. :CAROLINE: Yeah, I know how fire works. exhales in defeat :CAROLINE: How exactly am I supposed to find this bell anyway? :SYBIL: I didn't expect it would be easy. That's why I've given you an incentive. Hmm? St Armis Medical Center :TARA: His blood pressure's bottoming out. He barely has a heartbeat. :DAMON: (weakly voiced) Tara, listen to me. :TARA: Please don't talk. :DAMON: Please. Come closer. Please. Look at me. I was never... a drunk driver. attempts to compel her, but the vervain in his system is too much and it does not affect her. :STEFAN: Oh. Sorry, Damon. You're too weak to convince her otherwise. :DAMON: Mm. Tara. Show him I'm right about you. Give me a chance to redeem myself. :STEFAN: No matter what you do, her parents will still be gone. Your mistakes can never be undone. :DAMON: My life is worth something. :STEFAN: So is your death. Think about how much good you would do for the people who actually deserve to live. :DAMON: Uh... mutters indistinctly as Stefan adjusts his vervain IV; the monitor beeps more rapidly. :TARA: I-I think you shouldn't be in here. :STEFAN: His heart's already failing. Maybe we should just wait it out. :TARA: I took an oath to help people. :STEFAN: I understand, I do. But here's what I can't stop thinking about. You fix Damon's heart, you get him back up on his feet again. Then he goes back to drinking. Then one night he gets behind the wheel, causes another accident. Someone else's parents die. Or maybe this time it's a couple of kids. :TARA: We can't predict the future. :STEFAN: I know, but we can judge the past. How many times does Damon have to show us who he really is before we actually believe him? I understand your struggle, I really do. Trying to be perfect for everyone when all you want to do is make a choice for yourself. :TARA: This is not about me. :STEFAN: Yes, it is, because you are in charge. So follow your instincts, and do what you think is right. mutters indistinctly, trying to get Tara's attention, though he is still very weak. :TARA: I-I think you should leave. Now. leaves the room. :DAMON: Tara... I'm sorry. Did you hear me? I... Tara... It's... I... I'm sorry for what I did. walks over to the room and closes the blinds, Stefan, ominously looking back. :TARA: I appreciate you saying that... but it's just not enough. :DAMON: Uh... no... I wish I could go back and change it, but I can't. I'm so sorry for all that I've done. No, listen to me. Killing me won't change the past. :TARA: No, but it'll change your future. :DAMON: (weakly) Oh... No. Don't do it, Tara. draws air into a needle. She's conflicted and horrified, but makes her decision: she injects the air into Damon's IV, causing an embolism to travel to his heart. The monitor flat-lines and Damon 'dies'. Outside the room, Stefan rummages in Damon's coat, finding Esther's Talisman --Damon's reminder of Elena. :TARA: Time of death... 2:47 p.m. :STEFAN: That figures. Abandoned Cottage & The Armory :CAROLINE: Matt, when's the last time you saw your dad? :MATT: I'm with him right now. You sound stressed. You okay? :CAROLINE: I'm fine. I just need to get Sybil the antique bell that your dad threw off Wickery Bridge. :MATT: Wait, slow down, you lost me after "I'm fine." :CAROLINE: When your dad lived in Mystic Falls, he took our charter bell to Wickery Bridge, and then threw it off the railing. And now Sybil wants it back. She says it's got sentimental value, or something. :MATT: Wait, when was this? :CAROLINE: 1992, according to the head-dive Sybil did on your dad. :MATT: Yeah, that makes sense. :CAROLINE: Why? :MATT: Wickery Bridge is where Elena's parents drove the car off the road. When the sheriffs dredged out the car, they found something else... The old charter bell. It was broken, but they saved it. :CAROLINE: Well, let's hope they didn't sell it on eBay. :MATT: No, your mom had it in storage. I only know this because I cleaned out her office after the funeral. :CAROLINE: All those boxes you brought over to the house, they're still in the garage. :SYBIL: Take me there. Now! :MATT: Caroline, don't do it. You need to get away from her. :CAROLINE: I don't have a choice, Matt. These kids are gonna kill each other. :MATT: What kids? Where are you? takes the phone from Caroline :SYBIL: Matt, hey, if you try to stop her from helping me, I send a psychic command, and my students die anyway. If you come over to her house, my students will die. If I find out that anyone is trying to interfere... takes the phone back and hangs up. :CAROLINE: Ugh! God, we get it. You really should have been a teacher. :SYBIL: Hmm. Maybe that'll be my second career, after you get me that bell. On the Road (Matt's Truck) :PETER: Hey, maybe you should have told the sheriff's department what's really going on. :MATT: They know it's urgent. They'll call as soon as they hear from the bus company. Besides, we know Sybil's field trip was headed near Mystic Falls. We're going in the right direction. :PETER: All because she wants a bell. I've never heard of anything so insane. :MATT: Says the guy who threw it off the bridge. I mean, what were you thinking, anyway? :PETER: I was thinking about the parade. :MATT: What? :PETER: The Founders Day parade. You know, the one where they put the charter bell on a float, and some rich guy rings it while two dumbasses stand on either side of him wearing moldy Civil War uniforms? I was one of the dumbasses in the parade. Well, at least I was supposed to be. :MATT: So you wanted to get the parade cancelled? Classy. :PETER: No, Matt, it's not just that. Our family made that bell. The Maxwell family. The very first family with a skilled trade that brought people to this area. It's because of us that there was ever even a town at all. But the people who took over the town, they had money, lots of it. They called themselves the "Founders," they made themselves the elite. And they treated the Maxwell family like... like an embarrassment. And, eventually, we became one. That bell was a symbol of everything they took from us. So the bell met the river. And I got in my car and I never looked back until now. phone receives a text alert. :PETER: Sheriff department. They said only one bus went out on a field trip today. There's a GPS link to that address. Here. Go, go! St Armis Medical Center is leaving the Medical center. :STEFAN: Hi. I just wanted to say good-bye. I know you tried to help my brother. :TARA: Sorry for your loss. :STEFAN: Oh, don't be. Joke's on you. :TARA: Okay, I know you must be in shock. :STEFAN: What if I'm not? What if it was all a game, and I was just giving you a morality test? :TARA: That would be insane. And cruel. :STEFAN: Either way, my brother's still dead. :TARA: Oh, God. :STEFAN: But he died from natural causes, right? You called me in after the fact, so nobody knows what you did on your own. :TARA: You wanted him dead. You tricked me. :STEFAN: No, no, no. I just wanted to see what you would do if I gave you the opportunity. And you lived up to your potential. walks up behind Tara. :DAMON: Oh, Stefan... :TARA: (shocked) You're... dead. :DAMON: Technically, you're not wrong. :STEFAN: Thought you'd be sleeping off a vervain hangover, Damon. :DAMON: Oh, fortunately, I got a little pick-me-up from an orderly that came to get my body. Thanks for nothing, by the way. :TARA: You were in on it? grabs Tara by the arms and compels her. :STEFAN: Be quiet. Don't try to escape. You already failed the test. :DAMON: You really think Cade's gonna want her, man? She's not even evil. :STEFAN: She's done evil things. :DAMON: Maybe she deserves a second chance. :STEFAN: (he sighs) You know, I gotta say, I'm disappointed. :DAMON: Well, that's your resting state, Stefan, so what? :STEFAN: Now, I can see why you were confused. starts fishing for something in hos coat pocket. :STEFAN: Missing something? I found this in your pocket. You've been carrying it around for weeks, haven't you? :DAMON: So what? It's a re-gift from Caroline. I forgot I even had it. :STEFAN: You sure about that? Ever since we hit the road, something's been off. :DAMON: Yeah, my emotions. :STEFAN: No, no, no. Your sense of fun. Why do you think I picked Tara over here for our little game, hmm? She remind you of someone? Interest in medicine. Brown eyes, brown hair. Orphaned by tragedy. She reminds you of Elena. And so does this necklace. It triggers your conscience. It's holding you back, Damon. :DAMON: No, it's not. Well if that's true, then... I think she's ready to meet the boss. The Armory & the Woods is on the phone with Matt and Peter as they are walking in the wood towards the Abandoned Cottage on the Witch Burial Grounds. :DORIAN: Matt, I figured something out. :MATT: About the sirens? :DORIAN: No, not exactly. About their toys. I figured it out from Dalton's measurements. The Maxwell heirloom and the tuning fork, those things fit together to make a clapper, the hammer that swings inside a bell. So those three missing things, they're all a part of one bell. When properly assembled, this bell becomes, like, a mystical, witchified super-bell. I mean, it makes you wonder what happens when you ring it. If the sound of the tuning fork hurts the sirens, imagine that magnified by a thousand. Oh, wow, that's cool, right? Matt? Matt, you there? Abandoned Cottage :MATT: Yeah, I gotta call you back. and Peter reach the Abandoned Cottage. Matt sees the students tied together in several stakes and Violet is blanking staring at the other students as she holds a torch, ready to set them on fire. :PETER: Hey... Hey, hey, listen. Look... you need to back away, okay? Hey. Hey! :MATT: She's not gonna listen to you. None of them will. Sybil's controlling them. Help me untie 'em, now. Forbes House and Sybil are searching through Caroline's garage. :SYBIL: Not seeing anything bell-shaped. Looks like you haven't even bothered to open half these boxes. :CAROLINE: I didn't have the heart to, but you wouldn't understand that, would you? :SYBIL: No, I wouldn't. Never had a garage. :CAROLINE: Hang on. notices a cabinet is missing and a note is left in its place. :SYBIL: What does it say? :CAROLINE: (she chuckles) "Hey, sissy. Looking for something? Seline." Now I know why she kept organizing my house. :SYBIL: (upset) I'm suddenly feeling the need to vent. siren call can be heard as she utilizes her psychic link to Violet at the Abandoned Cottage. Violet, lowers her torch to the ground and drops it, setting ablaze a trail of gas that over takes the first pyre, though Matt and Peter have already freed most of the Students. :Peter: Here, go. Matt, look out! Go, go, go, go! and Peter finally get the last two students free just as the fire reach the last pyre. :MATT: It's okay. You finished your assignment. Sybil's done with all of you now. Damon's Car :STEFAN: I think I figured it out. It's not that you're trying to screw things up. :DAMON: Thanks. :STEFAN: It's more submerged. It's more subconscious than that. :DAMON: What are you talking about? :STEFAN: Despite your best efforts, your humanity keeps flickering through because of this... little reminder. hold's up Esther's Talisman --A reminder of Elena. :STEFAN: Reminders cause problems. :DAMON: I told you it doesn't mean anything to me. :STEFAN: And I don't believe you. :DAMON: Why not? :STEFAN: You seem troubled. You're not enjoying our work. :DAMON: Oh, my God, you are so full of crap. :STEFAN: Fine, then prove me wrong. Prove that the past is behind us. Prove to me that you don't care. :DAMON: I don't. grabs the necklace and chucks it from the car window. :DAMON; Happy? :STEFAN: Almost. You forgetting something? :DAMON: (he sighs as he looks in the rearview mirror and see Tara) Fine. Fine. slams on the brakes, tires screeching as they come to a halt. He gets out of the car and takes Tara out as well. Damon bares his fangs and attacks Tara, killing her. Stefan looks on in pure bliss as his vampiric face emerges. Abandoned Cottage (Woods) :MATT: A bus just picked the kids up. They didn't remember a thing. I told them there was a carbon monoxide leak on their way here and that their old bus was getting towed. :PETER: That's good, very thorough. :MATT: Yeah, I know a lot about making excuses. :PETER: Matt. Hey! Hey, listen, what you, what you heard from me today, and over the last few weeks, those aren't excuses. They're details about the worst mistake of my life. Don't make the same mistake I did, son. Don't walk away from your family. :MATT: You know what? Growing up, out of all my friends, I was the only one whose family didn't have a legacy in Mystic Falls, so I felt like an outsider in my own town. And then I find out our family has a history, after all. That could've changed everything for me... but you never gave me a chance to know about it. jumps back in the truck, slamming the door behind him and starts the truck. Peter follows. Forbes House is outraged, screaming and throwing things about in Caroline's garage. :SYBIL: Let me guess. That was Matt telling you he managed to save my history students from burning. takes a few steps towards Sybil. :SYBIL: Whoa, whoa, whoa, before you get any of my blood on those stupid, little, pointy-toe boots, you'd better be 1,000% sure that I'm not still linked to your children. :CAROLINE: What do you mean? :SYBIL: We spent a lot of time together on that little road trip we took. It was plenty of time for me to plant an off switch in their brain and I can drop them at any second, so you better not piss me off. :CAROLINE: Yeah, you're lying. Stefan made sure my kids would be safe. :SYBIL: Are you certain that he thought of every possible loophole when he was bargaining his soul away? I mean, the only way you'll really find out is if you try to hurt me and roll the dice. Is that what you want to do, Caroline? You want to gamble with your children's lives? Hmm, you know, you seem so rational when it comes to your daughters' safety, except you still plan on marrying a Ripper. How do you not see that as putting their lives in danger? :CAROLINE: By the time I marry Stefan, he will be the man that I have always loved. He's gotten through Ripper sprees before. :SYBIL: Yet every single time, he manages to find a way to fall off the wagon... every... single... time. Do you know what the definition of insanity is? It's doing the same thing over and over again and expecting a different result. (She chuckles.) I just hope that the next time he goes Ripper, your kids aren't in the house. Side of the Road are picking up trash along the road, as a guard stands next to the bus. :Damon: Psst. :Inmate: Uh, if you got any questions, the C.O. can show you our permit. :DAMON: You find anything valuable around here? :INMATE: Candy wrappers and fast-food bags. :DAMON: Well, that doesn't help my existential crisis. I was driving through here last night with my brother. We got into a heated moment and threw something out the window. :INMATE: Maybe he should help you look for it, then. :DAMON: Oh, he took the morning off from work. Besides, he doesn't want me to have this thing, anyway. Honestly, I don't even know why I want it. 'Cause whenever I have it, I just feel... better. :INMATE: In that case, it sounds like your brother's kind of a jerk. :DAMON: He can be. You got any siblings? :INMATE: Only child. :DAMON: Lucky you. Never have to worry about other people's mistakes. :INMATE: Your brother's a troublemaker? :DAMON: He's keeping it together. Relatively speaking. Which is a good thing... 'cause things are weird right now. My brother takes a turn for the worse, all bets are off. :INMATE: Well, well, sometimes people bounce back. :DAMON: By doing penance, like you? One wrapper at a time? scene flips to the medical center, Stefan has returned and he is eyeing a nurse at one of the stations. Back at the side of the road, the inmate continues to pickup trash as he walks away. Damon looks around and sees an old bottle, laying next to it the necklace. :DAMON; Hey. In case you're right. [Damon picks up the trash and hands the bottle over to the inmate. He continues to stare at the necklace. Meanwhile, Stefan attacks the nurse and feeds from her neck, desperately trying to not spill blood and lose control. Damon reaches down and picks up the necklace. Back at the medical center, Stefan has lost all control and has slaughtered the floor; nurses and doctors and their heads are thrown about. Stefan as became the Ripper again.] END CREDITS See More Category:Episode Transcripts Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Eight